A photoelectric converting module usually includes a circuit board, a light emitting/receiving unit mounted on the circuit board, and an optical coupler. The optical coupler must be precisely aligned with the light emitting/receiving unit. Yet, it is not easy to precisely align the optical coupler with the light emitting/receiving unit during assembly.